An acceleration-based method for monitoring the safety of a drive is discussed in DE 10 2011 075 609 A1. Here, a setpoint torque is calculated in a safety function as a function of a gas pedal signal characteristic of the position of the gas pedal. An expected vehicle acceleration is determined in the safety function as a function of the setpoint torque. Moreover, an actual vehicle acceleration is determined, for example, with the aid of an acceleration sensor. An error situation is detectable by comparing the actual vehicle acceleration and the expected vehicle acceleration.
A method for controlling the drive power of a vehicle is discussed in DE 44 38 714 A1, only a microcomputer being provided for carrying out control functions and monitoring functions. At least two levels which are independent of each other are established in the microcomputer, a first level carrying out the control functions and a second level carrying out the monitoring functions.